Peaceful Summer
by blue moonlite night
Summary: A little boy Jack comes to a farm and enjoys many adventures
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story posted so help me people! Every comment you guys give me will either encourage me or help me make my story better! Feel free to e-mail me if anyone wants to help me with my fan fiction. Thanks!  
  
Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Cool!! We're going on a trip? That is so cool!" comes a little boy's voice, yelling with anticipation.  
  
"Yep, we're going to see all sorts of things." Another voice came in right after the little boy's voice, sounding like his father's voice.  
  
They reached a farm with wide-open fields. Little houses and stands were scattered around the park. The red sun reflected the endless fields of corn and wheat. A crisp breeze caressed the boy's young face and welcomed him to the Mineral Town. Minutes turned into hours where every little kid sprang from one game to another store. The father was just rounding a corner to a food stop when he turned to not find his son. Butterflies began to fly in his stomach as the weak breeze brushed the leaves on the gound where his son was just standing.  
  
"Where am I?" sobbed the mystified little boy, "Waaahhh," he cried.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" rapidly the little boy turned around and surprisingly found an old man with brownish gray hair, a little chubby, but tall. He has a very cute, little beige colored dog obediently standing by his side, looking up at the little boy, "How about you stay here until they come and find you?" the boy nodded his head, pretty scared of the old man who is still staring at him, but with a very polite face. The little boy nodded. "You can go around the farm and play if you want to." Commented the old man, smiling so generously. Suddenly the boy just realized he is on a farm, he saw many different plants and animals, he got so excited, and he ran around and did everything he could. You could just see the old man smiling, looking so cheerful when he came.  
  
Few Hours Later  
  
"Thank you so much for finding my son," his father said breathlessly. But the old man didn't hear and went on chatting with the little boy.  
  
"Did you have fun on the farm?" he questioned.  
  
"I absolutely did," Exclaimed the little boy, jumping with excitement.  
  
"How about you stay here for the summer, I'm very lonely on this farm, and I would love to have you with me on the farm." The boy just stopped...couldn't say anything...He looked like he was a statue with expression. His mind was thinking of this thing that suddenly struck him, but he ignored it.  
  
"Uh...son, what do you think? You can stay here for the rest of the summer if you want to, I don't mind, I guess your mom wouldn't either," the father spoke in a soft voice. His mom was home because she had a very bad headache, so she decided not to come. The little boy suddenly jumped in pleasure and nodded yes so over and over that you can't count.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get your idea, I knew you were going to say yes because you don't like the city, sure, now I'll call your mom and tell her that you're staying here," the father agreed happily.  
  
So, the little boy's father had to go back home to get the things ready to let his son stay at the farmer's house. So he went back and told the mother that their son was going to stay with a farmer all summer. "WHAT!!!" the mom exclaimed, and then fainted. Later, the mom woke up and started yelling at her husband, "How could you? That is a farmer that you don't even know, and you just met him today. How could you just let him stay at his farm for the summer? He is supposed to go to summer school, and you brought him out of the house just the day before?"  
  
"Honey, I thought you were the one that said you wish for him to have a little break before summer school started," the father commented with a stern face.  
  
"Well...Yea, I said that, but I didn't say you could let him out of the house and not learn!!! What about his future? His family? He can't just desecrate a wonderful summer to live on a farm!!!" The mother started yelling so harsh that her face was actually red from forehead to chin.  
  
"Calm down, if you were there...seeing him being playful, and he looked like he didn't want to leave, besides, you know he doesn't like living in the city. Remember the time when we went to a park far away from our house? I saw him breathing in the fresh, clean air, and he smiled much more after that."  
  
"I know, I know, but you just left him with a stranger!!! And you don't even kn..."  
  
"I know him..."  
  
"Then who is he?"  
  
"...He's my...father," he replied, inaudibly.  
  
"WHATTT!!!" then she fainted again, falling onto the sofa with a soft thump. He sighed in the background, carrying her into the master bedroom, and then spread a thin blanket over her. Then he finally went to pack some toys and clothes for his son at the farm. He knew that his son will someday be a person who loves nature, and had a career that relates to nature. But his mother doesn't want him to be a farmer or any of that stuff, she just wants him to be a good student and become a computer major, or a doctor of some sort. She never respects what her son told her, but she follows her own idea, that's why the father agreed to let him stay. He doesn't want him to be cooped up with books and math; he wanted him to have fun.  
  
Meanwhile, the old man started talking to him about his family, "so what's your name?" he questioned.  
  
"Jack," the boy replied  
  
"Jack, I heard of that name somewhere, because one of my grandsons is named Jack, but I can't see him because my son's wife doesn't want Jack to be a lazy child or adult when he grows up, and so she never let Jack come here...and I don't even remember how my own son looks like..."  
  
"I wish that you will see him soon," the boy assumed, smiling to the old man.  
  
"Thank you, I do wish I do, but anyways, do you want to look around the farm again, or I suppose you can go to the hot spring, and view the clear river flow," commented the old man. He nodded his head and ran straight off into the endless fields, feeling the light breeze on his soft neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the meantime, his father was in the car, driving back to Mineral Town, he was just talking to himself in a whisper, "I can't believe I finally saw my dad once more...I don't even know how I recognized him...I still wonder why he left the family...well yea, my brother still talks to him...Oh, just forget this, I think it up when I get there," he finished with a sigh, not knowing how to tell his father.  
  
So Jack is off, running through the tall sea green grass, and examining the dawdling, peaceful crystal clear water flow downhill. He spent most of his time chasing leaves that were blown off the ground with a soft sound of a swish. Then he went to the top of the mountain to the left side of the town, and lays down, feeling the wild wheat plant brush against his rose scarlet cheek. He stared up into the dazzling, light blue sky, with white puffy and feathery clouds floating in the air. Out of the blue, he heard his name echoing up the mountain from below, sounded like his father is back, so he ran down, practically flied down the mountain path, a dirt, light brown path leading him straight to the gigantic farm.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Jack yelled right when he got there, huffing and puffing as he walked across the farm in a slow motion, his power was all drained because of running down the mountain.  
  
"Hi Jack, look at you, you look like you are so happy, like the first time in about three years," his father commented, looking as joyful as he can be. Jack just looked at him and shrugged. Jack saw the old man standing at the door of the gigantic house.  
  
"Your things are in the house already, we thought we'd let you stay up there longer, to enjoy the fresh, crisp air," the old man stated, "it's getting late, you should go inside and I'll be right up with in just a minute, just want to talk to your dad."  
  
"Ok. Bye daddy!" he said as he is walking into the big wooden house. He opened the smooth, brown colored wood; the adults don't know that he left a small crack at the door to hear what they are going to talk about.  
  
"So, I was just wondering why you said yes when I asked if Jack can stay on this farm," the old man commented.  
  
"Well, first, tell me about your past," he commented immediately.  
  
"Sure, for one big thing, I left my family, but I still talk to my oldest son, Ryan," the old man answered, wondering why he asked.  
  
"Then look at me and see if you recognize me!" he yelled, little crystal clear tears were forming in his eye, which looked like a little white frozen drops of water.  
  
"I know, I know, you're my son, I know that," he said, then Jack's father froze, his past flashed in front of him, when his father left, and it took them a long time to get money to live well. Jack got so surprised that he almost pushed the door wide open, but they didn't notice the movement back at the house.  
  
"Why did you walk out of the house? We had so many problems after you left!" he said as tears fell out of his eye sliding down his cheek, looking up at the old man.  
  
"No...not like that at all, I knew you were going to say that. The Jewelry Company needed me to go to a mining place to dig for diamonds. I went because we were short on money, and they say they would pay me a really good price. But I didn't know it would take me years, but I finally found a diamond as big as my head deep into the mining cave. I got paid about enough money to live for my whole life. At those years I wrote letters but they all were returned back to me... I didn't know why. Then finally the boss let me go home. But then when I returned home, no one was there, and I told you guys to wait for me. Then a few days later, Ryan somehow knew that I was going to be back that day and we started talking about your mom, you, and how the family is. But when I heard that your mom died with a very terrible disease, so I just couldn't face you, I knew you were going to be furious at me for leaving, but now you know, I'm sorry," he ended taking a big breath, looking at the ground with a depressed look.  
  
Jack couldn't believe it, he had wished to meet his grandfather about two years ago, but his mom just wouldn't let him, then wishing he didn't hear anymore, he closed the door and sat inside, thinking to himself. "I just wanted to see you again," Jack's father replied.  
  
"Now that you see me, your wish had come true," he commented, "now, I have to go inside and get my grandson to his room, come by at another day, I'll tell you what I did after Ryan told me that." And he walked off towards the house, Jack's father going back to his car, still confused, but he was happy he saw him after twenty-five years.  
  
So his grandfather walked into the house to find Jack, sitting so quietly on the wooden, cushioned sofa in the big living room, just fiddling with his fingers. "So I think you've heard, I am your grandfather, I was so happy when I saw you, sitting on the ground there this afternoon," he said, sitting next to him as he speak.  
  
"You know, daddy isn't the only one that's happy, I am too, I have wished and wished so many times that I would see you someday in the rest of my life, I'm just happy that father and you got to talk to each other, not yelling at each other," he replied, looking a little happier.  
  
"For a little kid like you, you can really talk," he commented, patting his head, "so, let me show you to your room, it's nice and big and comfy." So they went to the second floor, and Jack glanced into the open door. In the room has a light blue colored king sized bed, and a mirror, a drawer, a closet, and everything that you can imagine in a big, shiny, white bedroom. "There is the things that your father packed for you," he said, pointing toward the corner of the room, there was two large bags and one small bag, "go ahead and unpack, I'll be cooking in the kitchen, HA, just imagine me burning my finger, don't worry, I cook VERY professionally." He smiled back, and finally going down the stairs.  
  
Jack didn't really want to unpack, his feelings were mixed now that he knows his grandfather, he wonders why he didn't go see dad when he came back from that mining thing. He thought for a while, but then he thinks that he should really go and unpack.  
  
He went and opened the small duffle bag first, and found some toys and stuffed animals, and his favorite blanket neatly folded on the bottom of the duffle bag. Next, he opened the dark gray sports bag, filled with many pairs of socks, a pair of dirty sneakers, several sets of clothes and pants, and then he wondered what was in the other blue sports bag. Well, of course, he thought, it was filled with many different books, which was the books for summer school, he wondered why his father even brought it here, and oh...he thought, of course it was my mom who wanted him to bring the books. It's not that he doesn't like reading books, but sometimes his mom gets him really annoyed by only buying him educational books. Then he found a little black rectangle box, he sighed with relief, his dad remembered to pack the flute for him. Then he neatly put everything away in this new room of his, and walked to the window, looking across the old white barn, the tiny coop, and the enormous farm, beyond to the mountains. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jack went and lay down on the bed, and was thinking about some things why did his dad not tell him that this old man is his grandfather? Never mind that he thought then went down to the dinning room and sat down in a shady red leather seat. The dinning table was neatly decorated with a shimmering white cloth. On top of that was a light blue vase full of fresh vibrant flowers. Then suddenly his grandfather walked out of the blue, tiled kitchen, carrying a light shade green pot with his violet oven gloves. "Here's the thing I cook best, clam chowder soup, prepared with fresh clams and home grown potatoes and...how come u look so gloomy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing...I'm just confused by all the things that happened today..."Jack replied, looking up at his grandfather, "What did you do with all the money you got on the job?"  
  
"I bought this farm about twelve years ago, because I feel guilty that I left my precious family behind, so I decided to make myself work everyday, feed the livestock and plant plants. This way I can help other people by selling food and livestock. I actually thought it would be very painful but it was nice to be working outside in the shimmering sun and enjoying the silvery blue moonlight at night. Now, I provide jobs for teenagers to work here if they wanted money. I love the nature and nothing could grasp me away from here."  
  
"I love the nature also! I hate living in the city, and my mom makes me go to summer school, and I have many different tutors almost everyday, but now I'm used to it though." Jack suddenly yelled out. Then realized that he did, he then waited for his grandfather to talk.  
  
"That's really bad of your mom, forcing you to do all the work, children should be able to enjoy the things around them everyday. Anyways, have the soup, it is getting cold now." He slipped out two glass bowls and poured the soup into them. Then he handed him a spoon and Jack started sipping the soup. Tasting the soup one spoonful at a time, Jack couldn't believe how good it is, after twenty minutes the big bowl is totally empty.  
  
"That was the best clam chowder I've had for years!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, thank you, I cook many different styles of food, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, anything you name I could make it in mater of minutes," he said with a wide grin on his old looking face. Then he gave Jack another bowl of clam chowder, as Jack was sipping the soup, his face turned into a little frown.  
  
"Wouldn't you get lonely on the farm without anyone here?" Jack questioned, looking up at his grandfather.  
  
"No, not at all, the livestock and the plants would keep me busy all day, and it is fun to work as I said. Oh yea, and my dog Melody would be playing with me all the time. She does tricks when I blow the flute. It's very fun to watch her jump and stand and sit and stay and all that a dog can do, you just need to know what notes to play." The grandfather commented.  
  
"Wow, cool, I want to try that, I practice flute in school and I get private lessons. The sound of the flute at midnight with the moon's white bluish glows just sounds so perfect," Jack, said with a sigh, wishing could have done that more than once in the city. The people living next door were sleeping, and he woke them up, "can I do that here tonight on the top of the mountains?"  
  
"Yea, sure, blow as loud as you want, no one would hear you, I'll come with you then, make sure it is safe to go up there."  
  
"Good, I just can't wait to get up there!" Then Jack excused himself from the table and he went to his new room. He can't believe he has such a good grandfather, and now he wished even more that he had met him long time before. He went to the bathroom; it was so pretty he couldn't resist taking his eyes off of it. It had plants surrounding the big dark blue bathtub with massagers. A small silver shower at the corner of the bathroom, and a big mirror with two pearl sinks in front of it. He turned on the water of the bathtub and mist started filling up the big room. The mirror turned foggy and the light was streaking through the mist that amused him for a while. Just about the water was going to over flow; he turned it off and got into the bathtub. Then somehow this feeling came to him and he feels like he is in a hot spring in Japan, he ignored the feeling and started rubbing his back with a small white fluffy towel. Still watching the mist flow around the bathroom, he then realized he had been in the tub too long, so he got out and changed into his cow star pajamas.  
  
Then he walked out of the bathroom, mist pouring out creating a small rainbow in midair. He went to his blue sports bag and fished out his flute and strolled downstairs. He found his grandfather all ready to go up the mountain, holding the dog in his hands. They stride up the mountain, chatting about random things. "So do you like to play the flute?" his grandfather suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes, I really LOVE to play the flute. This is almost the only thing that could carry me away from all the studying that I have to do. My mom was planning for me to go to competitions and orchestras. I went to a competition after I learned flute for a year, and I got first place. Everyone was so happy, and I was too," Jack got so excited saying that; he almost tripped flat on his face by a rock. He was lucky his grandfather caught him just in time, "thank you," Jack said huffing.  
  
"Your welcome. You know, your past is almost like mine, I like to play the flute too, but at that time my family didn't have enough money to let me have lessons, so I learned by myself. Two years ago I got Melody from one of my friends in this town and I decided to teach her tricks with my flute, she a really smart one, she got all the moves in one year, I was really astonished. She's only three years old."  
  
"Wow, I wonder if she would listen to me though..."  
  
"She listens to almost everyone, as I said, she is a really smart dog..." As he went on they reached the calm and peaceful top of the mountain. Jack couldn't believe his eyes; the moonlight looks just like a thin layer of snow, and the summer cool air swishing through his short brown hair. While Jack's grandfather sat down, Jack bent down and started putting his flute together. He looked at his grandfather's flute and saw that his flute was very old, pretty much looked like carved wood. Jack went to the top of the highest rock and started playing his favorite songs, closing his eyes, enjoying the sound once again swimming in his little ear. His mom had made him stop playing for a while because she wanted him to concentrate on studying. Then he opened his eyes while he was still playing, the memory flashed in his mind when he played in the city at midnight. After that, he finished with a soft blow, and glanced up at the heavens. "Wow, no wonder why you got first place at that competition. Your flute sounds so natural, and calm, and it shows no sign of worries."  
  
"Thanks, I guess I have a little talent of playing the flute..." Jack, not finishing the sentence, gazing back up at the passive sky, wishing he had done these years ago. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The following morning, Jack opened his eyes, blurry at first, and then took a look around the room. He stared again and now realizing he was at his grandfather's house. For a second he panicked, thinking he was kidnapped...then he calmed down yet again. Then he turned his head and glanced at the clock, 6 30, he usually wakes up this early to go to his summer tutor's house...  
  
He decided to go see where his grandfather is; he walked down the hallway discovering that his grandfather's bedroom door is open. He peeked inside and saw that he wasn't there.  
  
Next, he decided to change first then go downstairs. He chose a blue and red checkered short sleeve, then took out a dark blue jeans. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs finding a plate of eggs, bacons, pancakes, and sausages on top of the dinning table. Next to them were four kinds of syrups. They were blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, and maple.  
  
Just about he was going to dig in, he found a note held down by the syrup holder. On the note it said 'I am outside taking care of the plants and animals. Go ahead and eat, its ok if you don't finish, usually Melody would eat whatever I didn't finish. If you want you can go and watch TV. ~Gramps.'  
  
No wonder why Jack couldn't find him. Jack went and sat down and started wolfing down the delicious breakfast because he wants to go outside and enjoy the sun again. Finally about ten minutes later, he finished and went to the kitchen and put the plates inside the sink. He practically sprinted out of the house onto the fields of the farm. He stood there for a second, taking big breaths of the morning air, and stretching his arms wide above his head. He ran through corn stalks and tomato plants, searching for his grandfather...but he couldn't find him...Jack thinks back to the note... 'I am outside taking care of the plants and animals.' Oh yes, now Jack remembers, he went to the barn, the stable, but didn't find him, so the last place to search is the CHICKEN COOP!!  
  
By the time Jack got there he was almost out of breath, he pushed the door open a little, making sure no chickens were going to peck him and run out. Then finally he sees his grandfather putting chicken feed in the feeding place, "Good morning, grandfather," Jack yelled so suddenly that his grandfather jumped off the ground by about four feet.  
  
"Look at you today, all dressed up and ready to go, ok, today I'll bring you to the supermarket, because I need to buy some more seeds and plant them today."  
  
"Ok, so are we going now?"  
  
"No, in just a second, how about you go to the river that is at the side of the farm? You can see fishes in the river."  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting for you there," Jack, ending the conversation, walked out of the chicken coop and glanced into the river. He saw tiny fishes and fish eggs right at the side of the small river. Watching in astonishment, he walked down the river and saw some tadpoles and some frogs. He took a stick and started poking the frogs and slowly all of them are on the other side of the river, he liked to see the frogs leap rapidly across the river. The tadpoles look like they were slipping down the river because of the current. Then after about ten minutes, his grandfather came down and started chatting with him, "So, what do u want to do today?"  
  
"I dunno...go hiking again? Or lets go to the hot spring and take a good swim!"  
  
"Sure, lets go get our swimming suits and towels." His grandfather said. So Jack walked back to the house, into his new room. He now realizes that he didn't see his swimming suit that day when he unpacked. He panicked, flipped through his whole sports bag, the he found it on the very bottom of his cloths. Then feeling very happy, he runs into the bathroom and grabs a fluffy white towel from the bathroom. Then he ran downstairs finding his grandfather at the front door, "You got everything? Good, then lets go, it's on the right of the farm." His grandfather commented.  
  
"Ok!" Jack yelled as he ran down the farm, almost tripped over a rock. His grandfather smiled. Took only two minutes walk from the house to the hot spring because the hot spring is right outside the boundaries of the farm. There is a wooden fence around the small, steaming hot spring. This made Jack so excited he changed in about five seconds and leaped into the hot steamy water. His grandfather came a few minutes after Jack; he walked into the hot spring and sat down to recover his muscles. He had been working too hard, so he thought maybe tomorrow he'd ask Jack to help him in the chicken coop.  
  
As his grandfather sat there watching Jack, he listened to the sounds around him, feeling calm and relaxed in the hot spring. Meanwhile, Jack was swimming in the hot spring, diving, floating, and looking through the misty water. He couldn't believe how pretty the hot spring water could be. This is, actually, his first time in a hot spring in his whole life. His mom just didn't care if he never had fun, its all about the future, future this, future that. Jack never argued with his mom, because it was very bad when he did once, the memory is really painful.  
  
"Oh Jack! Time to go to your favorite summer school again!" His mom yelled up the stairs of their house.  
  
"I'm not going this year, I am so sick and tired of studying every summer! Why can't I enjoy summer like any other people? Today I am going to go to the park with my friends and walk in the sunlight," Jack yelled from his room, with his arms folded and his door locked just incase his mom tries to come in.  
  
"You better come out of your room right now, or you'll get a very bad memory for your life! Even though you are not having fun right now, I am thinking about your future, your family, your business, and your knowledge." His mom howled up the staircase again, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"NOO! You think! I want to have fun over the summer, not stuck in a small classroom, sticking my head in the math book and writing vigorously over pieces of paper! I get made fun of in school just because I go to summer school at my age like this!" Jack shouted, tears falling down his cheek, dripping down to his small bed.  
  
"I am going up to your room right now and pull you out of there!"  
  
"You can't, because I already put up my door knob lock and another lock so you can't come in."  
  
"Fine," his mom hollered, walking outside to the shed. Jack looked out the window, and saw that his mom took out an axe, waving it in mid air, threatening him that she'll crack his door open. But Jack ignored it and lay on his bed. Then suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stair and a sudden stop right in front of his bedroom door, "I warn you again, are you going to come out of the room? If you don't, then I'll chop down your bedroom door!"  
  
"I don't believe that you would chop down my door, and pull me out of my bed."  
  
"That was your last chance! Here I come!" Suddenly the room shakes and the door cracked open right in the middle, and more slashes came at the sides of the door. Jack jumped behind his bed and watched. The door broke down and his mom looked like a crazy maniac holding the axe. She then charged toward Jack, and slashed his bed. Feathers were everywhere and his favorite blanket was ripped into six pieces and thrown into the fire burning in the living room. Then she ripped his pillow and smacked on top of his head, "now are we ready to go?" His mother asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes..." Jack whimpered through his breath, scared to death. Then getting dressed he took his backpack and sat quietly on the car. 


	5. Chaper 5

Harvest Moon Fan Fic  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It's been about one hour or so, Jack and his grandfather are still in the hot spring, "Don't you think we should get out now?" his grandfather asked.  
  
"Ok...look! My skin is all wrinkled!" Jack commented.  
  
"That's what you get for staying in the hot spring too long!"  
  
"But how come you don't have the wrinkles?"  
  
"Because I'm getting old."  
  
"Oh...ok..." Jack, ending the sentence, jumps out of the misty water and starts to get dressed. He then walks out of the little house like thing, except there was no roof. He then hears his grandfather call him from behind.  
  
"Jack! Go ahead and look at the bamboo, there should be some bamboo shoots on the ground somewhere, I could cook that for dinner."  
  
"Ok!" so Jack went and kneeled on the ground, and searched for bamboo shoots. Then he found one at the edge of the bamboo forest. He couldn't believe how tall it was, it was taller than his short, thin legs, "grandpa, I found one!" he yelled as he saw his grandfather walk out of the little house.  
  
"Wow, that's a really good, fat, juicy one I would say, do u want to learn how to cut it off?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"So here's the knife, grab that part, yep, you got it. Then start at the very bottom of the bamboo shoot and cut straight across, yes, good!" then the bamboo shoot slipped off in an instant. Then they carried it home and sliced it up and made a mixed cabbage and bamboo shoot dish. Jack gobbled up more than half of the plate, and his grandfather was just sitting there, smiling at him, and slowly eating the leftovers.  
  
"What else are we going to do today?"  
  
"I might be busy today Jack, I have to discuss some things with the shop owner."  
  
"Oh...so can I go up the mountain again?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead, I might be home by nine or so..."  
  
"I'll make sure I get back by eight thirty then."  
  
"Ok, so I have to go now, see you later buddy!"  
  
"Bye grandpa!" Jack yelled, ending the conversation then ran out the doors and charged up the mountain. Then he laid on the green grassy ground and stares up into the light blue sky. He looked at the white puffy clouds and found some that looked like animals. He started to whisper them under his voice, "rabbit, cow, chicken, duck, dog, cat, hehe, that one looks like my grandpa!" As he sat there, naming more animals, hours passed. To him, it felt like only ten minutes passed, and he heard his grandpa call him from the farm.  
  
He goes down walking at a slow pace, then finally got back to the farm, "hi grandpa, what's for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh, some of the leftover from this afternoon, going to cook a soup with it, should taste very good."  
  
"Ok, so I'm going to go upstairs and read some of the books that my mom packed for me ok?"  
  
"Ok, when dinner is ready, I'll call you down."  
  
"Ok." So he slowly walked up the stairs and sat on a tan sofa inside the bedroom. He reached for one of the books on the blue shelf and started reading. He suddenly started giggling out of nowhere, enjoying himself like he never had before. Him mom would usually tell him not to laugh or anything else while he reads. He doesn't blame his mom, that's just the way she is. By half an hour, Jack was done with the 100-paged book, he just reads really fast because he was used to it. Then just about he was going to pick up another book to read, he heard a knock at the front door. He then peeks down the stairway and saw a person dressed in red, walking in as though he knew his grandpa very well, greeting him with a big smile.  
  
"Hello Mr. G, good to see you, I've been busy with many events that are about to come. I came here just to remind you that the chicken festival is going to come in two days!" the person dressed in red exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...sorry Mayor, I forgot all about the chicken festival! You see, my grandson is staying here for the summer."  
  
"Just remember to train the best chicken you have for these two days then." He said, rushing outside.  
  
"Sure, thank you so much for reminding me, hope you have a good evening!" his grandpa said while the Mayor leaves. Jack now realizes that he hadn't seen anyone from the town except for the Mayor that just came...He decides to continue what he was doing minutes ago, reading some books. He picked a book up that was blue, but there were no title on the cover page. He wonders what this book is, so he opened the book and a small piece of white paper fell out. He picked it up and flipped the note open. 'My Dearest Baby Jack, here is a diary for you, in a diary, your suppose to write what happened everyday, and the memorizes will be there forever so you won't forget the good times that you've had. Start writing by putting the date, and what day of week it is. Mom' He wonder why his mom would come up with a random idea. He decides to do it so he wouldn't get in trouble. He opened up to the first page of the diary, and saw that the lines are light blue. He starts to write very slowly, wondering what he could put in it...  
  
Summer 5, Monday  
  
I had such a great day today! I went to the hot spring with grandpa on the farm! Now I am home, lying in my comfortable bed, and rolling around. I even fell off of the bed by accident...is this what I am suppose to write? 


	6. Chapter 6

Harvest Moon Fan Fic

Chapter Six

"Jack! Come down for dinner!" Jack's grandfather yelled up the stairway, echoed in his room.

"Oh, coming!" He yells back. He closes up his diary, and put it on a small table right next to the bed. He then jumps down the stairs and bounced onto the comfy chair. He smells the air, and it was full of the smell of eggs, bamboo shoot, cabbage, and mayonnaise. He then sees his grandpa walk out with a gigantic omelet on a big greenish plate. Jack looks in silence, couldn't believe his eyes. His mom never cooks anything that looks as good as the gigantic omelet right here on his table.

"I knew you would like omelets, so I made it today. Took me quiet a while, but that's ok, a special dish just for my grandson. Go ahead, start digging in!" Jack's grandpa said. Jack picked up his fork and knife and started eating. He finished his omelet while his grandpa only ate half of his. He laid back on his chair and patted his stomach, which was bloating up like a balloon. "Haha, look at you, you should go to sleep now, it's pretty late right now."

"Ok, thank you so much for the wonderful dinner, good night."

"Night, little Jack." He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He looked at the rainbow clock; it was only nine O'clock...he wondered why his grandfather told him to go to sleep so early...he then decided to read a book till nine thirty. After he changed into his pajamas, he sat down on a chair and grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading. Later, he noticed a light outside over at the chicken coop. He then remembered that his grandfather needed to train one of his best chickens for the chicken festival. His grandpa made the omelet just for him, but now he has to stay up and train at night...Now Jack feels bad for making his grandfather stay up...

He thought about what he can do to show that he's sorry. A light bulb went off in his head, a card! He took out some crayons and markers and started to make a card. So then he made a pretty card, he drew all the things of the farm. And wrote inside 'I'm sorry for making you stay up this late just for me... love Jack'

He woke up the next morning; he found his grandfather still sleeping in his bedroom. Jack decided to walk down to the river. He glanced at the clock, ten O'clock, wow, he thought, that's pretty late...He left a note on the table to let his grandfather to know he is by the river. Slipped on his shoes and then he went outside. "Woof!" Jack jumped, he then realize the dog was at his feet, waiting for him to walk further. He walked down, face down, and the dog walking besides him. He started wondering what his grandfather had to do for the chicken festival. Is it when people have to compare which chicken is the most beautiful? Maybe I'll ask him later, Jack thought.

He reached the river and watched the river flow, once again; the flow of the water makes him really amused. He looked into the river and found more fishes in the river than he had before. He decides to lie down besides the river. He watched the wind blow the clouds around, changing them into different shapes and sizes. Jack was so concentrated on the sky that he didn't realize the dog was right next to him. The dog then licked him on the face and he jumped right up, then patting the dog's head.

"Jack! Breakfast is ready!" His grandfather hollered down the farm. Jack instantly ran up to the house, and sat down, waiting for his breakfast to arrive. He grandfather came out, "here's the special dish, toast with apple jam and scrambled eggs!"

"Thanks grandpa, this smells so delicious!" he dined, and smiling with joyfulness. His grandpa watched in happiness, "I have a question, what do you do in the chicken festival?"

"In the chicken festival, the people train their best chicken, the chicken with the most affection towards them. Then they'd bring the chicken into a ring. It's like a Chicken sumo-wrestling match. Then people would command the chicken to squawk at the other person, and try to make the opponent's chicken outside of the ring. It is a very fun festival; you can meet some other adults there. Most of the time, children would stay home, but you can come with me if you want."

"Sure, I would want to see how the chicken sumo wrestling match goes!" Jack yelled with excitement, and jumps off the chair, "but...how do you train the chicken to not get scared by the other chicken's squawk?"

"There is no certain way, the only thing I could do is train the chicken to squawk really loud so the other chicken gets scared more. I can show you how I train her today."

"Ok, I'll watch you train her, but don't you have to train her outside?"

"Yea, so I need you to go to the shed and grab some wood, I'm going to build a fence at the edge of the farm."

"Sure...should I go and build the fence right now?

"Yes, if you want to get ready early..." His grandfather commented. Jack then dashed off to the shed. He grabbed three logs and started go down to the edge of the farm, which is right next to the chicken coop. As he stumbled over, he found that one of the chickens somehow escaped from the chicken house. He hurriedly put down the logs and ran over to catch the chicken. The chicken saw him coming, so he ran in the other direction, making Jack fall to the ground.

"OUCH!! I am gonna catch you with my own hands!! You can't run!!" Jack yelled, he got a little furious that the chicken actually made him fall over. Then he chased the chicken in circles, and then tripped over a rock, fell over, trying to catch his breath. Then he saw his grandpa, who looked down on him with a confused expression.

"How come you are on the ground? I thought you went to get some logs." Jack points over to the pond where he left the logs, "oh, there they are, why are you on the ground?" Jack then points over again to the chicken.

"I was trying to catch the chicken but he knocked me over two times already...I am so tired from chasing him around in circles."

"Haha, you little troublemaker you, here, let me help you," he reaches out his hand and lifted Jack right up, "so let us set up the fence..." he began putting the logs down one by one. Then put some wires around the wood. There's the fence. For the whole day, they chased the chicken around, trying to make it braver, and made it squawk. After the whole thing was over, they went back to the house and had yam soup.

"That was delicious!!! Yum yum!" Jack said, happily sitting at the dining table, swaying his feet underneath the table.

Grandpa smiled with satisfaction, and then said, "that's good, anyways, and tomorrow we have to go to the festival around ten or eleven in the morning. Do you want to go?"

"Yep, I can't stay home by myself! I'm young!" he exclaimed in a really cute voice.

"Sure, you're a little cute boy! Now go to sleep, you don't want to be cranky in the morning."

"Night!"

Dear diary,

I had to set up a fence with grandpa, and then we trained the rooster. He is very powerful after what I saw today. Strong squawk, and he remains calm at all times. I wish I could be like that, and not getting nervous all the time. Chicken Festival!


End file.
